Age of ignorance
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Dos niños que se encuentran por azares del destino y una aventura llena de descubrimientos, Animense a leerlo! x3 "Este fic participa en la 'Semana Jetko' del fandom de ATLA"


_"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Jetko' del fandom de ATLA"_

_-/-_

_-/-_

Zuko miró desde el mastil de un barco, como se alejaban del lugar que alguna vez fue un hogar para él.

Claro que debido a la gravedad de las cosas que habían pasado .. ya no sabía si alguna vez volvería a ser bienvenido.

Suspiró y tocó con una mano las vendas que surcaban su ojo derecho y parte de su cara.

Frunció el ceño al recordar a la persona que le había hecho tal cosa y bajó el brazo, formando un puño con las manos y apretandolo con fuerza.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar ,como para preocuparse por algo que ya había pasado en su historia de vida.

Alzó la mirada una vez más y divisó a lo lejos la punta de un enorme volcán, calmo e imponente.

Aquella enorme mole de tierra causaba terror entre la gente del lugar y respeto. El hecho de que su erupción fuera inesperada y pudiera ocurrir en cualquier momento, hacian más aterrador al agujero de lava.

Un recuerdo vago inundó la mente de Zuko e intentó reprimirlo.

-No.. tengo que dejar todos los recuerdos de este lugar. Al menos hasta que... pueda regresar con mi honor restaurado.

-Zuko..?- se obligó a dejar la lucha interna, que se acababa de desatar ,en su interior para después y prestar atención al hombre que se acercaba a él.

-Tio.- el hombre, con mirada afable y melancolica, se acercó a él y le dió un apretón en el hombro. -

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo un poco.- el peli-negro negó con la cabeza.

-Dormir no es lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos.- oyó suspirar a su tio.

-Sé que miles de cosas pasaran por tu mente ahora, y no te culpo. Pero...ah! ¿ese no es el volcán donde conociste a cierto niño..?

Zuko suspiró y asintió , con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Como era posible que pensara que su tío no lo recordaria? _

El viejo general se rio, levemente, y negó con la cabeza cruzandose de brazos.

-Ahh... ¿cómo olvidar la vez en que viniste junto a mi y me contaste sobre las cosas increíbles que hiciste con ese pequeño?...claro que nunca le preguntaste su nombre. Tus ojitos brillaban de emoción.. eras sólo un niño que empezaba a descubrir las grandes cosas de la vida.

Miró a su tío y fué inevitable poder recordar cada detalle.

-Flash back-

Estiró más la capucha sobre su cabeza ,como si aquello pudiera ocultar su presencia de cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

Apretó las manos alrededor del poste que usaba como escondite.

-Oye!- se sobresaltó y pegó un respingo abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

Parpadeó sorprendido, aún respirando con rapidez y sintiendo su corazon latir con fuerza en su pecho, por el susto.

Miró al niño frente a él.

Llevaba un pantaloncillo negro y una camiseta del mismo color , sobre la cual había anudado el haori de color verde.

Su cabello era castaño claro y muy rebelde, como si se acabara de levantar de un sueño profundo.

En su boca llevaba un pedazo de trigo y le miraba con una sonrisa amena.

Entrecerró los ojitos dorados e hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Vete, déjame sólo.- el pequeño peli-castaño miró al niño de ojos brillantes ,incrédulo.

¿Le había dado una orden o era su imaginación?

Soltó una carcajada y miró una vez más al niño, escondido dentro de aquella capa que sin dudas, era el doble de su tamaño.

-Ahish! eres muy ruidoso! Me descubriran por tu culpa!-

El peli-castaño cerró su boca haciéndose el desentendido y jovencito encapuchado negó con la cabeza.

-Oye... ¿por qué llevas esa capa tan grande? - sus ojitos marrones brillaron con emoción- Ya se! te escapas de la ley!

El niño encapuchado tragó grueso.

No es que fuera un ladrón.. pero lo de escapar a la ley estaba un tanto cerca a su situación.

-Pues no te importa.- le dijo cruzandose de brazos. - Y no me escapo de la ley. Soy un niño..

-Enserio? ..como eres tan aburrido ni me fijé.- miró al peli-castaño con el ceño fruncido.

Ese niño se estaba burlando de él y ya había perdido mucho su tiempo.

-Sólo déjame.. que tengo que llegar a un lugar y ya voy tarde.- el niño encapuchado corrió con sigilo hasta el próximo arbusto y miró a todos lados, asegurándose que no hubieran guardias por el lugar.

El peli-castaño cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza ,en forma despreocupada ,y lo siguió sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo en ocultarse.

El niño encapuchado lo miró y se apresuró a tirar de su ropa y hacerlo caer a su lado con pesadez.

-Ocultate! ¿quieres?- bufó con fastidio y siguió observándo su alrededor.

-Si no me dices lo que vas a hacer no lo haré y seguiré molestándote.- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

El niño encapuchado lo pensó con poco detenimiento y finalmente, le soltó la sopa.

-¿Ves esa punta a lo lejos?, detrás de la entrada al bosque- señaló con el dedo.

El peli-castaño asintió y miró con atención.

-Es un volcán. Mi tío me contó que allí hay una cueva llena de curvaturas muy resbalosas.- la ilusión en sus ojitos brillaba a medida que le contaba,lo que su tio le había dicho.

-Enserio?- el susodicho asintió. - Iré contigo!

El niño encapuchado lo miró fijo y el peli-castaño, a su vez, también.

-Bién.- dijo resignado y suspirando. - pero tienes que ocultarte.

-Si!- cerró la boca de golpe al ver la mirada de advertencia del niño de ojos brillantes.- oye..¿como te llamas?- le susurró, siguiéndolo y ocultándose con él.

-Umm..¿no sabes quién soy?- se acercó con rapidez detrás de un puesto ambulante de comida. Faltaba poco.

-Dah! pues obvio no.- señaló la entrada al bosque y el encapuchado asintió.

-Umm.. me llamo lee. - mintió descaradamente.

Pero si le decía al niño que era Zuko, el futuro heredero de la nación del fuego.. pues.. no sería muy ameno para él, supuso.

Después de todo era un extraño.

Miró de re-ojo al peli-castaño y su cabellera rebelde, detrás de él.

-¿y tú? - el niño sonrió y se adelantó, tomándolo de la capucha y haciéndole trastabillar hacia la entrada del bosque con rapidez.

-Soy un maestro tierra!- le dijo el peli-castaño. - Ahora corre!

Vió que se alejaba y sonrió con diversión. No le ganaría.

-Oye! No me ganarás! yo llegaré primero a la punta del volcán!-

-Ja! ya lo veremos ojos brillantes! -

Ambos niños corrian con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando rocas y saltando obstáculos.

Al pequeño encapuchaddo se le corrió la tela hacia atrás dejándo al descubierto su cabello espeso y corto de color negro.

El peli-castaño tomó de su capucha y la tiró hacia atrás para impulsarse hacia adelante. El peli-negro se carcajeó y corrió hasta alccanzarlo.

-Hey! eso fué trampa!-

Finalmente, ambos se detuvieron al borde del precipicio del volcán.

Vieron la lava brillante y vaporosa y se sonrieron con felicidad. Ambos agotados, se dejaron caer en el suelo.

-Llegamos!- el peli-negro alzó el brazo victorioso.

-Si!, ahora ahi que buscar esa entrada que dijiste.- el peli-castaño llevaba su cabello enmarañado pegado a los ojos.

Suspiraron y se levantaron, mirando nuevamente el lugar.

-Y..¿donde está?- el peli-negro miró confundido el lugar.

-Mi tio había dicho que la entrada estaba al llegar a la punta del volcán.-

-Um.. quizás esté donde está la lava.- señaló el pequeño castaño.

-Pero nos rostizariamos. ¿como le haremos para llegar?- Zuko pensó y ,luego de un tiempo, miró con ilusión a su compañero.- Puedes hacer tierra-control y abrir un nuevo pasaje.

-Bueno...- el peli-castaño se rascó la nuca con voz apagada-... yo no sé como hacerlo.

-¿Qué?, pero me dijiste que eras un maestro de tierra control!- frunció una ceja peli-negra y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es que me hicieron la prueba y descrubrí que lo soy ... pero el poder dentro de mi sigue dormido.- dijo mirándose las manos.

-Ya veo...- suspiró y miró la lava que soltaba pequeñas burbujas hacia arriba.- .. hey! mira esto!

Separó más las piernas e inhaló ,profundamente, concentrándose en su respiración. Hizo gestos con las manos y finalmente, de entre la lava ardiente... se desprendieron dos hilos de fuego que se acercaban a ellos.

Los hilillos de fuego empezaron a girar entre si, a medida que el peli-negro hacia gestos con las manos y los pies.

El peli-castaño miraba el espectáculo con asombro y sonreía con ilusión.

-Wau! eres un maestro fuego!- Zuko cerró las palmas de las manos abiertas, muy lentamente. Hasta que las llamas se perdieron en el aire. - Genial!

Sin embargo, el peli-negro jadeaba tratando de hacer pasar aire a sus pulmones.

Hacer fuego control consumía mucha energía si no sabía como manejarlo del todo.

-Oye ..¿estás bién?- el pelinegro asintió pero un fuerte temblor en la tierra , los hizo caer al suelo con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el castaño abriendo los ojos con temor.

-Creo que ..el volcán. - miró a su alrededor y nuevos temblores hacían que los arboles se sacudieran y perdieran ramas y hojas, algunos empezaron a caer con un fuerte estrépito.- Ahi que largarnos de aquí!

El peli-castaño asintió, pero un ruido llamó su atención. Miró hacia atrás y vió las rocas rodar desde los costados, de las puntas del precipicio.

Una se acercaba con especial rapidéz hacia el peli-negro.

-Cuidado!- gritó alzándo las manos hacia arriba y empujando a su amigo, haciéndolo caer.

Zuko se levantó con pesadez y miró hacia trás.

Sus ojitos dorados miraron asombrados como las grandes rocas flotaban en el aire, sin caer en ningun momento.

-Oye!- le dijo al peli-castaño. Pero este seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.- hey!

-¿Q-que? ¿Ya morí?- le dijo con temor. Zuko se carcajeó.

-Claro que no!, mira!- abrió los ojos con lentitud y vió frente a sus ojos lo que hacía.

-L-lo estoy haciendo yo?- le dijo sin poder creerlo. El peli-negro asintió pero se apresuró a tirar de su ropa y jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, al ver que bajaba las manos y las rocas volvían a caer.

-Corre!- gritó y ambor corrieron, nuevamente hacia la entrada.

**-Fin del flash back- **

**-**Nunca volví a saber nada de él..- le dijo a su tio.

-Es una pena. Y aunque lo que hicieron fué muy temerario.. descubrieron cosas muy interesantes y tuvieron una aventura inolvidable.- le regaló una sonrisa agradable y se fué dejándolo sólo ,en la cubierta.

Recordó que habian llegado a la entrada del bosque y se habían reido sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Finalmente, se habían despedido.

-¿Qué habrá pasado de tí..? , Jet.-

* * *

**FINALISIMO! HAHAHA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Y AUNQUE BUENO... ALGUNAS COSAS QUIZÁ NO SEAN CIERTAS .. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! HEHEHE LOS SHIKITOS ASHDGLASD X3 LOS JAMO! BESI! CUALQUIER coincidencia con la canción " age of the ignorance" de Our last night es porque la estaba escuchando cuando escribia hahah xD**


End file.
